Cloud computing is the use of hardware and software computing resources which are available in a remote location and accessible over a network, such as the Internet. Users are able to lease or buy these computing resources to perform computations and to store their data. For example, data on a local client device can be copied to the remote cloud resources. Cloud resources can provide a number of advantages including cost advantages and/or the ability to adapt rapidly to changing computing resource needs. However, cloud resources may not always be accessible, such as when a user is working offline on a client device.